


A Voz do Diabo

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [27]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Double Ficlet, First chapter has Hisomachi in the background, Forced Mutism, Gratuitous Smut, I don't know what possessed me to write this, Kinktober 2020, Multi, One in each chapter, Second chapter has HisoKuroMachi, Threesome, Voyeurism, Whumptober 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Chrollo deseja roubar a habilidade de uma prostituta de Glam Gas Land, e no meio de uma tempestade de areia, outros desejos vêm a tona.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Machi
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 2





	1. See, the Devil May Do...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forced Mutism (Whumptober 2020, Dia 24)
> 
> Postando excepcionalmente em dois capítulos porque um é continuação direta do outro.
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

“Eles vão só ficar olhando?” A mulher ao colo de Chrollo perguntou, com um riso nos lábios.

Machi bufou e olhou para o lado, enquanto Hisoka aproximou-se mais dela, abraçando-a pela cintura. 

“Nós gostamos de olhar”, ele respondeu por ela, com malícia na voz.

“Talvez eu esteja me cansando disso, por que não participam um pouco para variar?” Danchou sugeriu aos dois, e então se virou para a mulher. “O que acha? Será que consegue convencê-los?  _ Eu triplico o pagamento se você conseguir... _ ” 

Após a oferta generosa ser sussurrada em seu ouvido, a mulher sorriu abertamente e ponderou. Como se quisesse incentivá-la, Chrollo beijou seu pescoço e deslizou a mão por entre suas coxas.

Hisoka soltou um murmúrio interessado e olhou fixamente para ela, a ponto dela não conseguir evitar olhar para ele em retorno.

Ela lambeu os lábios, e então concentrou-se neles, até a aura dela se tornar visível.

“Você quer transar comigo”, ela afirmou categórica a Hisoka, “com ela e com o Danchou aqui também. Já você”, ela se voltou a Machi, “você quer transar com os dois. Não se importe comigo. Vocês deveriam fazer o que querem.”

_ Vocês deveriam fazer o que querem _ . Aquele comando fez algo fervilhar no interior de Machi.  _ Ela queria transar com os dois _ . No fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que aquilo era a habilidade de uma Manipuladora, mas seu corpo não mais respondeu à voz da razão. 

_ Não se importe com ela _ . 

Machi se voltou a Hisoka no mesmo momento em que ele também se voltava a ela, influenciado pelo mesmo poder, e automaticamente os dois se beijaram. Ele inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela no sofá, até se deitar entre suas pernas. As mãos dela tentavam livrá-lo do paletó, as mãos dele subiam para baixo de seu vestido.

Chrollo estava maravilhado.

“E quanto a você...” a mulher se virou para ele, mas antes que pudesse prosseguir, Chrollo selou seus lábios com o dedo indicador.

“Eu quero saber como você fez isso, é algo realmente muito interessante… um talento raro, eu diria. Poderia te render muito dinheiro, nunca pensou nisso?” Sua voz era suave no ouvido dela, tentadora em meio aos gemidos do casal à frente.

“Desde criança eu percebi que conseguia enxergar o que as pessoas desejavam, e quando eu falava os desejos delas em voz alta, elas simplesmente faziam o que queriam. Eu acabei me aproveitando da caridade de muitas pessoas para sair das ruas, mas caridade tem limites”, ela explicou casualmente e virou-se de frente para Chrollo, envolvendo-o entre as pernas.

“Porém eu consigo fazer um bom dinheiro escolhendo os meus clientes de acordo com o que eles querem, e o quanto estão dispostos a pagar… você no entanto tem sido um mistério. O que você quer, Danchou?” Ela beijou-o nos lábios de forma provocante, mas ele estava com o olhar fixo nos outros dois além do ombro dela. 

Ainda semivestidos, Machi estava em quatro apoios sobre o sofá enquanto Hisoka puxava-a pela cintura de encontro ao seu quadril. Não havia nada de surpreendente no mágico, mas a outra parecia entregue de uma forma que Chrollo nunca havia visto.

“Então você enxerga o que as pessoas desejam, e quando fala esses desejos em voz alta, elas simplesmente se entregam a eles? Sendo que sua única limitação é que você não pode criar desejos, as pessoas só se entregam ao que elas já querem?” Ele perguntou, como se ignorasse a pergunta dela.

“Foi o que eu acabei de falar, bobinho”, ela riu, “aquela mulher, por exemplo, não me queria, eu não posso fazer nada nesse sentido. Você já ouviu falar que o diabo tenta a todos de diversas maneiras, mas só caímos nas tentações que no fundo já queremos cometer? Eu chamo esse talento de A Voz do Diabo, eu não posso convencer um homem fiel a trair sua esposa, mas aquele que já deseja cometer adultério…”

“Fascinante...” Chrollo sussurrou, e então ela puxou seu rosto levemente para olhá-la.

“Não quer me aproveitar um pouco antes deles terminarem? Logo eles virão aqui...”

Chrollo a interrompeu novamente, dessa vez com um beijo. Ele levantou seu vestido até a cintura, e ela, incentivada pelo gesto, começou a desabotoar o paletó dele até esbarrar em algo que não deveria estar ali.

“Oh?” ela parou por um segundo, e então retirou um livro de dentro da roupa dele. Chrollo sorriu para ela enigmático, e ela sorriu em retorno, colocando a mão sobre a palma aberta estampada na capa. “Que liv...”

Ela balançou a cabeça sem jeito por não conseguir terminar a frase, e então abriu a boca para tentar mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. 

Atrás dela, Machi havia afastado abruptamente Hisoka e tentava recompor as próprias roupas, enquanto ele apenas respirava fundo ainda olhando para ela, mas sem a mesma preocupação em esconder a própria nudez.

“Sinto muito”, Chrollo disse à mulher, tomando o livro das mãos dela. “Parece que sua habilidade estava vinculada à sua voz, mas você ficará bem.”

Ela se levantou assustada e tentou falar algo aos outros dois, mas ainda estava muda. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em agonia, e tentou alcançar o celular na mesa de centro quando Chrollo a atingiu no pescoço em um golpe certeiro, tomando cuidado para amparar sua queda.

“Ela ficará desacordada por algumas horas, deixarei ela no quarto e podemos partir”, ele disse, segurando o corpo dela nos braços. 

“Ótimo”, Machi disse, levantando-se prontamente. 

No entanto, o som alto de uma sirene vindo das ruas preencheu todo o ar, e ela correu à janela para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. 

No horizonte, uma gigantesca nuvem dourada erguia-se como uma serpente do chão, parecendo estar prestes a engolir a cidade inteira em um bote.

“Oh, eu esqueci de avisar...” Hisoka surgiu ao seu lado, casualmente fechando a braguilha da calça. “Há muitas tempestades de areia em Glam Gas Land nessa época do ano, acho que não conseguiremos sair daqui tão cedo...”


	2. ...As the Devil May Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Threesome (Kinktober 2020, Dia 24)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

“Obrigado”, Danchou quebrou o silêncio entre os três, “sei que não é fácil ocultar as próprias intenções e focar em outros desejos no lugar delas, mas eu precisava ver a habilidade dela em ação.”

Machi, que ainda estava à janela assistindo a enorme nuvem de areia engolindo a cidade aos poucos, olhou para ele e sorriu. Não era fácil para ela se expor daquela maneira, mas se Danchou precisava daquilo, no final, não se importava.

Não era como se seus desejos tivessem passados despercebidos por ele até então, e Hisoka sabia perfeitamente bem que ele não era o único amante que ela eventualmente procurava. Eram raras as vezes que Chrollo a buscava, mas ela nunca se limitava perante ele.

“E quanto a você, Danchou?” A voz de Hisoka ao sofá soou como um veludo negro, suave e perniciosa. “Nós dois revelamos que desejamos você, é justo que revele quem de nós deseja em troca.”

Chrollo sorriu de forma serena.

“Sim, é justo”, ele olhou para os dois, um de cada vez. “Há outros prazeres que me atraem mais do que os da carne, mas vocês dois possuem algo que provoca os meus sentidos, eu não negaria nenhum de vocês. Acho que posso afirmar que é recíproco.”

Machi sentiu as faces se esquentarem levemente, e então viu Hisoka se aproximar de Danchou como um leão de uma presa.

“Oh? O que eu poderia ter que provoca os seus sentidos, Danchou?” 

As costas dele com a enorme tatuagem da aranha ficaram entre ela e Chrollo quando o mágico se inclinou sobre ele, e Machi foi obrigada a se aproximar para ver o que acontecia.

E ela prendeu a respiração quando os viu compartilhando um beijo profundo, as línguas visivelmente deslizando uma sobre a outra conforme movimentavam seus rostos. Sentiu o rosto ferver mais ainda, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

Hisoka se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Chrollo e começou a despi-lo com mais sucesso do que a outra mulher, pois agora o outro ajudava-o, como se estivesse ávido por aquilo também. Logo estava sem paletó e camisa, a braguilha da calça aberta e o mágico a tocá-lo livremente, compartilhando um olhar tão intenso que a fazia desejá-los novamente.

Droga.

Ele envolveu o membro de Danchou dentro da boca, lambeu-o de forma provocante, mas antes de prosseguir, e de forma inesperada, olhou para ela ao lado.

“Yo, Machi… quer terminar o que começamos de um jeito interessante?”

Os dois a olhavam agora de uma forma que a assombraria por algum tempo. Deveria saber que nunca era bom cair no jogo de Hisoka, mas Chrollo acenou para ela como se desse seu aval. 

O que estavam fazendo? E em especial, o que ela estava fazendo quando se aproximou e sentiu o mágico puxando-a para si, tirando sua lingerie e conduzindo-a até o chão de forma a assumir o seu lugar, porém em quatro apoios? 

Quando percebeu estava com Chrollo perante si, e Hisoka a brincar em sua entrada. O chefe a tocou no rosto, olhando para ela daquela forma irresistível. Passou o polegar em seus lábios lentamente, fazendo-a abrir a boca para sentir sua língua molhada.

“Você me quer, Machi?” Ele perguntou, mas a resposta era óbvia e tão evidente que Hisoka soltou um murmúrio satisfeito com o que sentia.

Ela lambeu-o e cobriu-o como o mágico havia feito antes, e ele finalmente a penetrou quando o fez, despertando um gemido na garganta dela. Machi segurou-se nas coxas de Chrollo enquanto ele continuava a olhando nos olhos e acariciando seu rosto, e Hisoka a puxava com força pela cintura para chocar-se contra o quadril dele de forma rápida e contínua. 

A expressão mais alta partia, como sempre, de Hisoka. Era como se quisesse que o hotel inteiro soubesse o que fazia ali, mas de certa forma aquilo era prazeroso de ouvir. Ela abafava os próprios gemidos contra a pele de Danchou, e ele murmurava prazerosamente como se fosse só para ela. 

Hisoka deu-lhe um tapa nas nádegas repentinamente, e o estímulo a fez afastar a boca de Chrollo, sentindo-se próxima de um ápice. Compreendendo perfeitamente o que havia feito, posto que a conhecia, o mágico a tocou rapidamente em seu ponto mais sensível e somente a soltou quando ela derramou-se nele em tremor. 

Machi olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos cinzentos e brilhantes de Danchou a devorá-la, enquanto ele mesmo se tocava perante a visão, até que sentiu Hisoka subir seu vestido até a cintura e fazê-la descer o tronco. Como se estivesse se exibindo ao outro, ele saiu de dentro dela para liberar o orgasmo volumoso e quente sobre suas costas.

E o truque funcionou, pois ela assistiu os olhos de Chrollo se desviando dos dela e então ele entornando na própria mão o líquido branco quase ao mesmo tempo em que ela se sentia sendo coberta.

Ainda não entendia como aquilo podia estar acontecendo, mas sentia os efeitos do orgasmo até a aura enquanto a areia batia violentamente contra as janelas, e aquele havia sido somente o primeiro durante a tempestade que cobria Glam Gas Land completamente.

Logo Danchou se juntaria a eles no chão, e diversas combinações das mais estranhamente belas aconteceriam até os três e a tempestade lá fora estarem completamente exauridos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não sei o que me possuiu pra escrever isso, mas está aí.
> 
> Os títulos dos capítulos são uma referência aos seguintes versos da música Cupid de Locke, dos Smashing Pumpkins:
> 
> See the devil may do as the devil may care  
> He loves none sweeter as sweeter the dare
> 
> Que eu acho a cara do Hisoka.


End file.
